1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat sink assembly and, particularly, to a heat sink assembly having a heat pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are usually used to remove heat from electronic heat-generating components, such as central processing units (CPUs), to maintain the components within a certain temperature range for stable operation. A typical heat sink includes a base contacting an electronic heat-generating component to absorb heat generated thereby, a number of parallel fins attached to the base, and a heat pipe for transferring the heat from the base to the fins. An evaporator of the heat pipe is thermally connected to the base, and a condenser of the heat pipe passes through the fins. The base, the heat pipe, and the fins are generally manufactured individually, and assembled together to obtain the heat sink. During manufacture, the heat sink may be contaminated or oxidized, and require surfaces to be treated using a chemical solution.
In order to accommodate various requirements of the heat dissipation, the heat pipe in the heat sink may take on various shapes. For example, two U-shaped heat pipes may be provided in the heat sink, with each U-shaped heat pipe defining an opening. The opening of one U-shaped heat pipe faces the opening of the other U-shaped heat pipe, so that the two U-shaped heat pipes cooperatively define an enclosed-space. After the surface treatment process, the chemical solutions may remain in the enclosed-space of the heat sink. As a result, the trapped chemical solutions may flow out, thereby degrading the heat dissipating performance of the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink assembly having a heat pipe which can overcome the above-described problems.
Advantages and novel features will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.